


Kiss Me and Smile for Me; Tell Me That You'll Wait for Me

by BardsandNoble



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: THIS WAS WRITTEN IN 2012, I HAVEN'T EDITED ANYTHING.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Kiss Me and Smile for Me; Tell Me That You'll Wait for Me

“Why do you have to do this? You canʼt just leave me here!”  
“Oh, look at who is making it all about their self yet again,” Julian mumbled in a  
bored kind of tone with unnatural calmness for the current situation.  
“ME? Iʼm the one making it all about me?” the blond-haired boy he had been in  
love with for years had been pacing the floor of Julianʼs dorm for a while now. Logan  
was yelling at him with green fires blazing in his wild eyes.  
“Lo, I think you need to relax and take your meds. Itʼs really no big --”  
“Donʼt just sit there and try to tell me that itʼs no big deal! And I donʼt want to be  
numb right now. I want to know what the hell is going on! Thereʼs obviously something.  
You keep leaving, and Iʼm done thinking that youʼre just leaving whenever you are cast  
in a movie when there are obviously other selfish reasons.”  
“Okay, maybe I am being selfish, but that doesnʼt mean you arenʼt either!” Julian  
finally got up from where he was sitting on his bed next to his half packed suitcase.  
Logan turned to face the now standing brunette. “Well maybe I am, but itʼs only  
because youʼre never here for me! And you arenʼt telling me anything! I thought we were  
supposed to be best friends. What do I even mean to you anymore?”  
More than you know... Julian thought to himself. “I...itʼs nothing! Whatʼs your  
problem? I have to leave again! So, what? Nothingʼs new here!”  
“No! Youʼre right,” Logan said sarcastically as he walked up to Julian. “Nothingʼs  
new. Youʼre just leaving again. No big deal! Itʼs just that I --” he corrected himself.  
“Derek and I need you around here! I mean, who else is supposed to help me out right  
now? You left when I was dealing with Blaine, youʼre leaving when Iʼm trying to deal with  
Kurt, you --”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait...Derek and I? Why are you all the sudden bringing  
Derek into this?” Julian snapped. Before Logan could respond, he answered. “Because  
I bet you canʼt even honestly sit here, look me in the eyes and tell me, ʻJulian Larson, I  
need you.ʼ Now can you?” Logan was speechless for once. “Because you obviously  
didnʼt choose to care about me until Iʼm leaving your sorry ass here to clean up all your  
own messes!”  
“Stop trying to turn the tables here, Jules!”  
“See?” Julian laughed bitterly. “You just canʼt say it. Oh, but Iʼm sure you could sit  
here and tell me that you need Kurt, the guy who is in love with someone else and  
obviously doesnʼt know you as well as I do!”  
“Well I know you well enough to --”  
“You donʼt know a thing about me, Logan! You know why? Because you never  
take the time to. Instead, you take the time to learn everything about Kurt, and did I  
mention that the guy heʼs in love with is your ex? And --”  
“But I do know you, Julian!” Logan yelled, exasperated. “I at least know you well  
enough to know that you have something against Kurt, so what is it?”  
“You...God, Logan, youʼre just so blind to whatʼs right in front of you! Kurt is  
wrong for you!” Julian was yelling right in Loganʼs face.  
“And what the hell makes you think that?”  
“I donʼt know! Have you ever thought that maybe itʼs because Iʼm IN LOVE WITH  
YOU??!”  
The room went silent but for the sound of Julian trying to catch his breath. Logan  
just stared at him with his mouth wide open, speechless, as his eyes softened.  
“Yeah. Thatʼs right. Iʼve been in love with you since freshman year, Logan  
Wright.” A single tear ran down Julianʼs face as he let out everything else in a rush. “And  
Iʼve been running away because you obviously donʼt care enough about me to see that!  
So this time, Iʼm leaving. And Iʼm never coming back. I hope youʼre happy now because  
Iʼm not a burden to you anymore, so go have fun trying to go after Hummel some more,  
since I have no chance in hell of you ever loving --”  
He was cut off when Logan grabbed both sides of his face and pressed his lips  
forcefully to Julianʼs. The blondeʼs lips moved passionately against his, and the brunette  
didnʼt even have time to respond before Logan pulled away slowly, searching his eyes  
for a reaction.  
“-- me back,” Julian completed his now invalid thought, shocked.  
Logan blinked at the ground and shook his head to himself. “God dammit, Jules. I  
really am stupid. I guess,” he lifted his head back up to look into Julianʼs eyes. “You  
never really know what you have...until itʼs gone. I -- I love you, Julian Larson. I need  
you. Just...stay. Please. Stay, for me.”  
Julian stared back into his sorrow-filled eyes a moment before he leaned in and  
kissed Logan again sweetly, and Logan responded back with all the love in the world,  
trying to make up for the years they had missed. And now, it was too late.  
It was worth one last try, at least. When they finally pulled away from each other,  
Logan looked back into Julianʼs eyes and begged, “Please...donʼt leave me.”  
Julian broke into a giant, Cheshire cat grin and replied:  
“Never.”


End file.
